Could I have this Kiss Forever
by Fuu And Lantis
Summary: Fuu moves back to Cephiro all on her own. Why? She doesn't know.... Ferio too wonders why she is back.


_**Could I have this Kiss Forever**_   
  


Just a few years after their second visit to Cephiro, Fuu Hououji returned. She alone returned to Cephiro for reasons unknown to anyone. 

She had been in Cephiro for a week and still hadn't met with Ferio. She did however, have her own cottage in the village. 

That day she had sent an invitation to Ferio, hoping he would join her for tea at her cottage. 

Fuu worried as the afternoon approached. She still had yet to hear an answer from Ferio. 

High above in the castle of Cephiro Ferio was watching the small village at the foot of the giant castle. 

He had seen that a new resident had moved into one of the small cottages and a couple days later he received an invitation. It was from Fuu, she was the one that moved into the cottage. Ferio did not know how to act, but he decided to go and meet her.... 

Fuu sat outside on a swing that hung from a tree in her yard. She hummed softly a song that always seemed to be in her head. 

While she waited for Ferio, she started to wonder why she had come back.... 

'Maybe it was to be near all my friends....' She thought. 

"What friends?" She said out loud. 

'Or perhaps to just check on Cephiro...' She shook her head. Cephiro was fine... It didn't need her...' 

Her next breathe caught in her chest. "Ferio... I'm here for Ferio!" 

It had finally hit her. That's why she had prayed so hard to come back. She missed Ferio... She wanted to be near him... 

Ferio began to think about why she had moved back... She had such great friends in her world, why would she move into a world where she had nothing? Ferio continued to stare at the village until he finally figured out that she had moved back to Cephiro.... for him.... He began to run down the stairs of the castle intent on seeing Fuu at the bottom... 

Fuu stared down at her white shoes as she swung back and forth slowly. She felt the wind playing with her hair. 

"I came back for Ferio..." She whispered almost in disbelief. 

She had given up her friends, and family back on earth... For Ferio. 

"But when I'm on earth Ferio is all I think about. I cried so many nights. My soul wouldn't go to sleep. My heart ached for him. Here in Cephiro is where me, and my heart belong." Fuu said to herself. 

Her fingers tightened around the ropes of the swing. 

'What if... What if Ferio doesn't still love me?' She thought. 

"I would die of a broken heart." She answered herself. 

"Why would you do such a silly thing, when someone loves you so much...?" Ferio said as he walked up to her on the swing. 

Fuu gasped. "Ferio...." 

He slowly sat down next to her. "Now wasn't I invited for tea? Why don't we talk, we've missed so much..." 

Fuu looked into his golden eyes. "Yes... We have." She threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much Ferio!" 

Ferio put his arms around Fuu's slender waist, "I've missed you too Miss Fuu, life seemed so empty without you there." 

Fuu blushed. "My life was the same. I had to come back. To be with you Ferio." 

"Well lets have tea... I need some caffeine, lets just hope Nova won't be inside..." said Ferio with a smile. 

Fuu smiled and nodded. She stood up and motioned for him to fallow. 

Ferio followed her to Fuu's small cottage that he had seen from the castle. 

She took the tea off the stove and poured it into two cups. "Would you like any lemon in your tea Ferio?" She asked. 

"Yes, please." replied Ferio. 

"What about sugar?" She asked. "I've got lots of sugar." 

"Yeah, Ill have some of that too...." replied Ferio again, "Its almost as sweet.....as you...." 

Fuu blushed and then accidentally dumped the whole cup of sugar into his cup. "Oh! I'm so sorry Ferio... How stupid of me..." 

Ferio jumped at the sound of the breaking glass but was not very upset at that but ran over to Fuu. "Are you alright?" 

Fuu nodded. "I am fine." 

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure, we'll have tea with lemons..." said Ferio as he walked over to the love seat in front of the small coffee table. 

Fuu carried the tea tray over to the table and set it down gently. she hesitated for a second before sitting down beside him. 

Ferio picked up a cup of the tea and sipped it slowly. "Fuu, I have to tell you something that I've been longing to tell you...." 

Fuu looked up from her cup of tea that she had been staring into constantly. "Yes Ferio?" 

" I love you...." 

Fuu blushed. "Ferio... I love you too. Your the reason I returned to Cephiro." 

"Fuu...." Ferio trailed off as he leaned closer to her. 

Fuu almost panicked but then just closed her eyes. 

Ferio finally touched her lips, he had been waiting for this moment for so long. He loved Fuu so much... He passionately kissed her on the lips again.... 

Fuu kissed him back wanting only to be close to him and to feel his sweet warm lips against hers. 

Ferio ringed his arms around her waist again, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her again and again... It was almost too good to be true..... 

Fuu sighed inwardly. This was heaven. In Ferio's arms was where she belonged. 

Ferio parted from Fuu's lips "Fuu, I want to stay with you forever..." 

"Really? Do you mean it?" Fuu replied. 

"Yes, Fuu..." said Ferio from the deepest part of his heart. 

"Ferio..." Fuu whispered. "I want to be with you forever too." 

"Fuu...." whispered Ferio, "Will you marry me...?" 

Fuu bit down on her lower lip. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She put a hand over her heart, afraid it would jump out. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke. "Yes! Of course I will Ferio!" 

Ferio had never been so happy in his entire life, he was going to marry the girl he loved for eternity... 

"Fuu, I love you so much...." 

Fuu smiled. "Oh Ferio... I love you too! With all my heart and soul! You are my reason for being." Fuu gushed. 

Fuu rapped her arms around Ferio and sighed. "It's so good to be back in your arms again." 

Fuu rapped her arms around Ferio and sighed. "It's so good to be back in your arms again." 

Suddenly the ground started to shake and the tea soon fell off its saucers. "What's that!?" shouted Ferio. 

"I do not know!" Fuu replied. 

Ferio quickly pulls out his sword and gets ready for attack. Suddenly the wall of Fuu's cottage falls down. 

"I hope you have home insurance!" shouted Ferio. Then out of the rubble came..... 

NOVA! 

"NOVA!? What the heck are you doing here?!" 

Fuu looked rather upset. "My cottage!" She cried. 

"Well I am sure you can at least live with me in my quarters at least until your house is rebuilt." 

Fuu smiled at Ferio. "That would be lovely Ferio." 

"That was rather cruel of you Miss Nova." 

"Well, I got errr, a buttery elbow!" screamed Nova in panic. 

Fuu sweat dropped. "Buttery elbow?" 

"Yeah, a buttery elbow!" 

"Fuu, you can live with me in the castle from now on." 

"But we're not married yet Ferio." Fuu replied. 

She gave Nova a funny look. 

"Errr, I wasn't spying....no....not at all...." said Nova as she slowly edged away. 

"Why don't you go to earth and play with Hikaru." Fuu suggested to Nova. "oops... Did I just say that?" 

"FINE! WHAHAHAHHAAH!" screamed Nova as she ran far away and disappeared in a fury. 

"I'd be glad to share what I have with you." said Ferio, "As for Nova, lets keep her away from us...." 

Fuu nodded. "I can agree to that." 

Fuu looked around. "I guess tea time is over..." 

"Yes, I suppose it is..." observed Ferio as he looked at the surrounding rubble. 

"Fuu! A rock hit you on your legs and your bleeding!" said Ferio. 

Fuu looked down. "Oh! I guess with all the shock I didn't notice..." 

"Here, Ill pick you up and carry you to the castle..." offered Ferio. 

"If you insist." Fuu replied. 

Ferio picked her up from the ground and started walking towards the castle. 

Ferio started to climb up the steps of the castle with Fuu in his arms. "Here," Ferio said as he ripped off a piece of cloth from this shirt and wrapped it around Fuu's wound. 

"Thank you Ferio." Fuu said softly. Fuu knew she could use healing winds. But she loved the attention she was getting from Ferio and dared not ruin it. 

Eventually they reached Ferio's quarters of the castle. Inside his room was bright with stained glass windows letting violent shades of light stream through. 

"Ok," Ferio said as he laid Fuu onto a small sofa, "Im going to go and get some medicine." 

Ferio walked over to a cabinet in the room and took out a small bottle. He sprinkled some of its contents onto Fuu's wound. 

"You're so kind Ferio..." Fuu trailed off as she watched Ferio taking care of her. 

Ferio finished and put the bottle away. "I don't deserve you , Fuu...." 

Fuu sat up. "No Ferio! It is I who does not deserve you." 

Ferio came and sat closely next to Fuu. 

"You really do deserve better than a girl from another world." Fuu said softly. 

"No I don't, all I want to have... is you...." Ferio explained as he wrapped his arms around Fuu. 

Fuu blushed. "Ferio.." 

Ferio pressed his lips against Fuu's and kissed her passionately. "Fuu, can I have this kiss forever...?" 

Fuu didn't reply with words. She just kissed him back with all of her being. 

Ferio grasped Fuu tightly into his arms, He wanted have her like this forever, and never have to let go.... 

And Fuu herself wanted nothing more than to remain in his warm arms for eternity. 

"How soon can we get married?" Fuu asked. 

"Now..." replied Ferio as he kissed her again. 

"Really?" Fuu inquired before kissing him again. 

"Yes....." finished Ferio as he finished his kiss. "Lets go now..." 

Fuu stood up. "Ok." She replied. She reached out and took his hand. 

Ferio took her hand. "Fuu, can I carry you?" 

Fuu nodded. "If you really don't mind." Fuu replied. 

Ferio swept her off her heels. "Lets go!" 

Fuu giggled, something she had rarely ever done before. 

Ferio smiled when he heard her laugh, she liked seeing Fuu happy. He started to run down the stairs to the bottom of the castle. 

Fuu sighed as her giggling subsided. She loved being in Ferio's arms. It had to be her favorite place. 

They reached the bottom of the stairs of the castle and Ferio walked into the town. 

"Where exactly are we going Ferio?" Fuu inquired. 

"To the chapel, that's where you want to go right?" 

Fuu nodded. 

Ferio ran into the chapel and inquired about a wedding, there were not that many in Cephiro so they could get married right now. 

Fuu looked up at Ferio and smiled. "This is a dream come true!" 

"Fuu, I want to be with you forever.." Ferio trailed off. "Well its time to go and get changed. We''l; have to go and get all the rest of the gang to come too, we wouldn't want to leave them out." 

Fuu nodded. "Right." 

A couple hours later everyone from the gang was there, including Nova. 

"Why did we invite her?" 

"Because um. Because she'd crash the wedding anyway. better for her to already be here." Fuu replied. 

"Yes true.." 

"Well, lets get dressed!" said Ferio. 

"Good idea." Fuu replied with a smile. 

Ferio walked into one of the rooms to the right of the chapel's main hall and got changed into a suit. 

He walked out and waited for Fuu. 

Fuu came out in a slim long white dress, which Nova helped her put on. 

Ferio blushes a bit. "You look beautiful..." 

Fuu blushed. "You... You really think so?" 

"Yes..." 

Fuu blushed. "Shall we get married now?" 

Ferio walked up to her as the organ started to play "Its time...." 

Fuu couldn't believe she was walking down the isle to be married to Ferio. She had dreamed about this for what seemed like forever. 

Ferio looked at Fuu, she was so beautiful in his eyes. He was so happy he had finally going to get to spend eternity with her. 

Fuu got to the end of the isle and smiled shyly. 

Ferio looked deep into her beautiful green eyes. 

The two exchanged their vows while pretty much everyone in Cephiro watched. 

"Fuu, do you take Ferio, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health?" 

Fuu said "I do." 

A couple minutes later, the vows were complete and Ferio said "I do." 

The room erupted into a roar of applause. 

"You may now kiss the bride," shouted the priest over the applause. 

Ferio leaned in and passionately kissed Fuu. 

After the kiss ended Fuu smiled and said, "What not Ferio?" 

"No lemons!" 

"Should we finish having tea at your place?" Fuu suggested. 

"I suppose," said Ferio with a grin. He then swept her off her feet and started walking out of the chapel. 

"Its so beautiful! WHAHAHHA!" screamed Nova. 

Fuu laughed. "Do you ever tier of carrying me around?" 

"Never..." 

She giggled. 

Ferio reached his room again and set Fuu down. "I love hearing you giggle...." 

Fuu smiled. "Is there anything about me you don't love?" 

"Nope! ^^" 

Fuu laughed. "You're silly." 

Ferio looked about the room, there was only one bed. 

"Errr," Ferio said as he blushed. 

"Ill sleep on the couch..." 

"Um...." Fuu replied. 

Fuu blushed as she thought. 

Ferio got a little cross-eyed. "Errrr .... umm......" 

Fuu laughed. 

Ferio walked over to a set of drawers where he got some pajamas. 

Fuu blushed. "Err. Uh... Should I leave?" she said as she bit down on her lip nervously. 

"Err, no, that's ok, its not like you'll err really see anything." said Ferio as he took off his shirt and put on the pajama top. 

Fuu nodded. "ok." 

Ferio finished dressing and sat down on the bed. 

"Aww you look so cute in your pajamas Ferio." Fuu said as she giggled. 

"Gah?" 

"Er, do you want me to turn away while you change?" 

Fuu considered this for a moment before replying. "No... It's ok really." 

Ferio looked a little surprised but watched her. 

Fuu quickly changed into a light green night gown and then sat down again. 

Ferio pulled open the covers and got into the bed. "Ewww, look, there's a squashed lemon here!" exclaimed Ferio as he threw the lemon out of the bed. 

"How'd that get there?" Fuu questioned. 

"I have no idea..." Ferio replied. 

Fuu shrugged. "Who gives a fluff bunny where it came from eh?" She then laughed. 

Ferio smiled and laughed back. "Fuu I love you," said Ferio again. 

Fuu smiled. "I love you too. Very much." 

"Well are you getting in bed with me or what? Or do you want me to sleep on the couch?" 

Fuu laughed and climbed into bed next to him. "Sleeping on the couch will not be necessary. We are married after all." Fuu replied with a smile. 

Ferio laughed a little and wrapped his arms around Fuu. 

She sighed happily she just loved the way Ferio's arms felt around her. 

Ferio impressed his lips onto hers and held her tighter. 

Fuu kissed him on the forehead. "We'll be together forever now." She whispered softly. 

"Yes, I'll love you for eternity..." 

"I believe you when you say that." She replied. 

Ferio kissed her again passionately and knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Fuu. 

Fuu could feel how much Ferio loved her with each loving kiss.   
  


*********************************************************** 

Ferio woke up with Fuu's head on his shoulder. Ferio looked down on her while she slept so softly.... 

Fuu stirred and her eyes fluttered open. 

"Fuu," said Ferio as he noticed her awaking. 

"Ferio," she replied softly. 

Ferio kissed her again. He wanted to stay close to her like this forever. 

Fuu smiled. Just a day ago she had wondered if he even still loved her. and now here she was, she had spent the night in his arms. And she wanted to stay just this way forever and eternity.   
  


_____________________________________________________________ 

Over and over I look in your eyes 

You are all I desire 

You have captured me 

I want to hold you 

I want to be close to you 

I never want to let go 

I wish that this night would never end 

I need to know   
  


Could I have this kiss for a lifetime 

Could I look into your eyes 

Could I have this night to share this night together 

Could I hold you close beside me 

Could I hold you for all time 

Could I could I have this kiss forever 

Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever   
  


Over and over I've dreamed of this night 

Now you're here by my side 

You are next to me 

I want to hold you and touch you taste you 

And make you want no one but me 

I wish that this kiss could never end 

Oh baby please   
  


Could I hold you for a lifetime 

Could I look into your eyes 

Could I have this night to share this night together 

Could I hold you close beside me 

Could I hold you for all time 

Could I could I have this kiss forever 

Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever   
  


I don't want any night to go by 

Without you by my side 

I just want all my days 

Spent being next to you 

Lived for just loving you 

And baby, oh by the way   
  


Could I hold you for a lifetime 

Could I look into your eyes 

Could I have this night to share this night together 

Could I hold you close beside me 

Could I hold you for all time 

Could I have this kiss forever 

Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever 


End file.
